The night sky
by Nessa2290
Summary: Ritsuka hates the cold, but the night sky is so beautiful, why should you ignore it?


**Fourth fanfic! Whee! Oh, I deleted one so technically you can only see three, so uh...whatever! Just read the story!**

**Title: The night sky**

**A.N. and Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, I don't even have the dang manga anyway! D: Also, I oneshot. Kk? Kk!**

* * *

"I hate the cold..." Ritsuka whispered, as he scribbled down the last words on his homework sheet. Soubi was resting on Ritsuka's bed, attempting to stroke his little Sacrifice's raven hair. They were both inside, staring at the cold, night sky. It would be perfectly impossible to not enjoy such a peaceful night.

"Its so peaceful outside though, so beautiful, so innocent..." Soubi smiled, as he finally reached Ritsuka's hair. The boy showed no surprise, he only turned toward his fighter, his small eyes staring blankly at Soubi. There was a moment of silence until Ritsuka's ears perked up.

"I guess it is..." The boy breathed, attempting to back away from Soubi, but the man grinned and pulled his hand, so the chair rolled to the back of the room, alone and empty. Ritsuka was standing up, his arm tightly grabbed by the adult. He blushed, and grabbed Soubi's hand, trying to pry off the adult's hand. The man couldn't help but to smile.

"Don't break away, here, lets go outside..." Soubi's smile never left his face as he dragged Ritsuka toward the balcony. The instant they entered the outside the boy seemed to shiver, holding onto his fighter for warmth. It was true that Ritsuka hated the cold.

After a while they came to the edge of the balcony, staring at the night sky. It was peacful, but terribly cold. Staring at the bright sky made them feel warm. "See the moon?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka nodded, his hand still holding onto Soubi's. The moon was very bright, bright enough that even if you go inside, it would still looked like it was a minature sun. A bright line shone across the sky, looking as if it was landing on the moon. It disapeared into the night, making the adult smile, and Ritsuka having his mouth open in awe. "Pretty..." He said, breathlessly.

"You know," Soubi grinned, holding Ritsuka's hand even tighter, "If you see those, you can make a wish..."

"I know that, stupid."

"Well, what will you wish for?" Soubi seemed to have his smile even more bigger and bigger. The fighter had in his mind a wish that would be most obvious, a wish that Ritsuka and Soubi would like to share, that would change their lives forever.

"I wish I could go inside."

A thought of dissapointment struck Soubi, as they both went outside, and both sat on the bed. He thought that it would be at least romantic, that he would want to lose his ears. The night was beautiful for that time, and he wished he could go inside? Augh!

"I'm kidding, Soubi. I...wish...that you could love me..." The boy blushed, grabbing Soubi's blonde hair and started to part his fingers and go though his long hair. It felt so soft. He had no idea why he did that, but it felt good.

"Your ears?" Soubi grinned, his hand going up Rituska's shirt, stroking his soft and little stomach. He did sound and looked perverted today, despite what he had said that he wasn't a perv.

Ritsuka blushed, slapping away Soubi's hand. "Stupid, no way!"

"I already love you, don't you know that?" He laughed, as he rubbed his sore hand. Soubi forced Ritsuka down onto the bed, as his lips got closer toward his little Sacrifice. Ritsuka's face showed surprise, as he tried to endure it.

"My ears, I don't want to..." Ritsuka breathed, until Soubi's lips muffled the boy's words. It felt so good, that he didn't bother to break away from Soubi's touch. The adult's hands moved up Ritsuka's shirt, as he kept attempting to get Ritsuka to join in.

Finally, their tounges were dancing with eachother, as Soubi felt every inch of Ritsuka's small body. After a while, he attempted to pull down Ritsuka's jeans...

"Soubi!" Ritsuka screamed, moving toward the edge of the bed, staring blankly at Soubi. He stated clearly that he did not want to lose his ears, and now hes trying to pull down his pants? Ritsuka's face turned very hot as he kept staring at the fighter.

"Ooh, Ritsuka, please?" Soubi moaned, as he crawled toward the Sacrifice. He did look pretty pathetic, as he looked like he was begging on his knees.

"No, go home!" Ritsuka yelled, pointing at the door, his eyes showing anger, but there was something very unusual about his face...

Soubi sighed and walked off, as he grabbed the doorknob, Ritsuka jumped up and ran over to him, holding him close. "But first, I want to do something..."

"What?"

Ritsuka's voiced turned into a whisper, as he raised his body up and kissed his fighter softly on the lips, still holding onto him. "Go home now..."

"Yes, Ritsuka. I love you..." Soubi smiled, as he walked out the door, and dissapeared from the balcony. Ritsuka wasn't satisfied, he still wanted to see Soubi the moment he got outside, to tell the fighter something that he hadn't said for a very long time.

_"I love you too, Soubi."_

* * *

**Wuh-oh! Writer's block came to me toward the end of the story! Sorry! -insert sweat ecimotion here-**

**We now have Soubi's and Ritsuka's thoughts on this!**

**Ritsuka: Ugh, Soubi, you perv! Trying to pull my pants down...**

**Soubi: Hey, don't blame me! Blame Nessa!**

**Ritsuka: -glare-**

**Nessa: Sorry! I just want you to be loved, is that so much to ask?! -insert dramatic scene here that includes weeping and begging on my knees-**

**Soubi: -blushes- Oh, Ritsuka...don't you love it when I love you?**

**Ritsuka: Uh...**

**-very awkward moment of silence-**

**Nessa: Well! I guess thats it! I think...well, please wait for my next story, which may include more RitsukaxSoubi fluff! See you! ;;**

**Soubi: WAIT! LET ME LOVE YOU RITSUKA!**

**Ritsuka: AAAAAAAAHH!**


End file.
